


Only One

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Poquito angst, Romance, engaño, meper, no lo pude evitar, rompehogares, yuta es un pendejo básicamente, yutae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Mírame a los ojos y dime que soy el único
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Only One

¿Alguna vez han tenido ese presentimiento de que algo anda mal? Ese vacío en el estómago, el cosquilleo en la punta de tus dedos, la presión en tu pecho. Sientes que algo malo va a suceder, pero no estás seguro de lo que es o si sólo es paranoia de tu parte.

Taeyong daba nerviosos golpecitos a la mesa con su uña al tiempo que revisaba su teléfono. En estos momentos debería estar teniendo una cena romántica con su novio de hace cinco años, Yuta, pero éste aún no llegaba a casa, lo cual le parecía bastante extraño. Si por alguna razón se atrasaba, este siempre se encargaba de hacérselo saber, ya fuera con un mensaje o una llamada, pero esta vez, nada. Llevaba más de dos horas de retraso y aún no lo contactaba; el último mensaje que tenía de él era el que le había enviado esa misma tarde, para decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

De verdad no quería ser ese tipo de novio que controla a su pareja, pero su mal presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz, así que le preguntó a un par de amigos que trabajaban con Yuta, pero ambos le dijeron que él japonés había salido de la oficina a su hora usual y que no sabían nada de él.

No podía dejar de pensar en dónde se había metido.

Era pasada la media noche cuando su novio por fin llegó a casa, entrando sigilosamente, como para evitar hacer tanto ruido. Taeyong no lo habría notado si no hubiese estado en la sala, esperándolo.

Cuando Yuta lo vio, dio un pequeño salto y frunció el ceño.

—Amor, ¡casi me matas del susto! —se quejó, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho. El otro no respondió y tan sólo se levantó para ir a abrazarlo.

—Me tenías muy preocupado. ¿En dónde demonios te habías metido? —se separó y sostuvo sus mejillas entre sus manos. Estaba tan aliviado que estaba bien—. Te juro que estaba a punto de llamar a la policía.

Yuta soltó una corta risa antes de abrazar la cintura del otro.

—Tranquilo. Estaba viendo unas cosas en la oficina y mi celular se quedó sin batería. Perdón por hacerte preocupar.

Taeyong hizo una mueca.

—Pero le pregunté a Johnny y Doyoung y ambos dijeron que te habían visto salir de la oficina.

—Bueno, sí había salido de la oficina, pero luego el jefe me llamó porque había que arreglar unos papeles que el pasante había hecho mal, así que tuve que regresar —sonrió, pero Taeyong notó que había algo extraño en ésta. Parecía más nervioso e inquieto.

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Completamente. ¿Crees que sería capaz de mentirte? —eso era muy cierto. Yuta había sido sincero desde el principio, así que no podía comenzar a dudar de él ahora. Además, no era la primera vez que había tenido que arreglar los errores de los demás.

—Claro que no —el mayor negó. De verdad no tenía razones para desconfiar de él.

Aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó más y besó los suaves labios de su novio. Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, estaba flotando en su propia nube de felicidad. Estar con Yuta era así; siempre volando, tocando el cielo con los dedos, mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Quería estar así toda la vida.

Cuando se separaron, el mayor lo abrazó y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, aunque la calidez en su pecho duró tan sólo un segundo. Al apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, una fragancia extraña inundó sus sentidos, forzándolo a abrir sus ojos. Notó también una marca rojiza en su cuello, la cual sabía perfectamente que no había sido causada por él.

Taeyong sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo por un momento. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejó de respirar, su cabeza se sentía ligera. La realidad lo devolvió a la tierra y no de forma amable.

Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo, ante el desconcierto del japonés, quien no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, porque de inmediato tenía su novio señalando a su cuello, con los ojos humedecidos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó en un susurro. Su mano temblaba incontrolablemente.

—¿Qué es qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —estaba confundido y no comprendía por qué, de un segundo a otro, el mayor había pasado de besarlo a verse tan afectado.

—¡El maldito chupetón que tienes en el cuello, Nakamoto! ¡¿Quién rayos te lo hizo?! —esta vez gritó, ya con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—¡¿Qué?! —desconcertado, el mencionado sacó su teléfono y, con la ayuda de la cámara, miró la marca a la que su novio se refería—. Amor, ese fuiste tú. Debí haber olvidado cubrirlo con maquillaje esta mañana.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Yo no te hice eso! —cuando el japonés intentó acercarse, Taeyong se alejó más—. ¡No me toques!

—Bien, bien —asintió, alzando sus manos—. Pero cariño, quizás no te diste cuenta pero hubo un momento donde te dejaste llevar y se te fue la mano, pero te juro por mi vida que fuiste tú quien las hizo.

El coreano no respondió, sólo sollozó silenciosamente y observaba al otro con detenimiento, como queriendo saber si decía la verdad o no, si debía confiar en él. No recordaba haber hecho algo así, porque siempre solía tener cuidado de dónde dejaba marcas, principalmente porque no quería darle trabajo a su novio de estar cubriéndolas constantemente con maquillaje. Lo sabía muy bien.

Pero la sola idea de que el amor de su vida tuviera a alguien más le dolía en el alma. No sabría cómo lidiar con algo así, sabiendo que no es suficiente para él.

—Taeyong, créeme, por favor —le imploró—. Eres el amor de mi vida, te amo más que a nadie y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día que muera. Sería incapaz de tirar nuestra relación a la basura sólo así porque sí, por alguien que no sería ni la mitad de bueno de lo que tú eres.

El chico bajó la mirada y suspiró. Yuta tenía razón, pensó. En esos cinco años él le había demostrado su amor de diferentes maneras y no dudó, ni siquiera por un segundo, de que sus sentimientos no fueran reales y que de verdad estuviera perdidamente enamorado de él. Incluso todas las personas a su alrededor les hacían comentarios sobre los enamorados que se veían todo el tiempo. Eso no explicaba el aroma desconocido que había sentido cuando lo abrazó y el cual aún estaba impregnado en su nariz pero… era incapaz de preguntar. Tenía miedo de hacerlo y toparse con algo que no quería.

Decidió creerle.

Luego de disculparse por haber tenido una reacción tan repentina y agresiva, ambos se fueron a la cama, abrazados. Taeyong se aferró a él y hundió su rostro en su pecho, sintiéndose aliviado de poder sentir ese aroma familiar a jazmín que siempre tenía.

Sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de nuevo. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

 _Mírame a los ojos y dime que soy el único,_ le pidió en tan sólo un susurro antes de quedarse dormido en sus brazos.

—¿No vas a contestar?

Yuta dirigió su vista hacia donde su acompañante señalaba, la mesa de madera que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Miró a su celular, notando el nombre de su novio brillar en la pantalla, pero no hizo el intento de tomar la llamada. En cambio, volvió su atención al muchacho de preciosos hoyuelos frente a él y se encogió en hombros.

—No te preocupes, ya lo llamaré después.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, lo besó de nuevo, ferozmente, dejándose llevar por el momento. Ambos cayeron de vuelta en el colchón envuelto en sábanas de seda, deshaciéndose de sus ropas, las cuales estaban en medio camino.

El japonés disfrutó cada segundo de ello sin una pizca de remordimiento, besando, mordiendo, gimiendo. Dejándose amar por alguien más en aquella habitación de hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya que Wattpad se está dando la tarea de borrar historias y perfiles, aquí ando uwu  
> Intentemos hacer crecer el fandom latino en ao3 :')


End file.
